Without Alchemy
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: Valentine's Day oneshot: Winry's acting strange and Edward is worried. What on earth could have her so upset? Edward/Winry total fluff, you'll have to floss afterwards. Slight AU


**Without Alchemy**

* * *

><p>It was St. Valentine's Day. A day for lovers and Happily Ever After's, glazed in romantic rain, roses, and the odd assortment of chocolates and gifts. Or at least, that's what had been pounded into the wary young man, who currently found himself in a tux, escorting his wife to one of the most expensive restaurants in Central. And yet, despite his best efforts and expert planning, something was off . . .<p>

Edward Elric had never considered himself the romantic type, but after some grueling lessons from both Riza and Armstrong- the later, having taught him against his will- Edward felt surprisingly prepared.

He had donned on a black dress coat and tails for the special occasion, and had booked a private table for two at the _**Chateau**_- a classy joint that left his pockets horrifically empty.

Riza had laughed when the young alchemist had complained about the price, and had told him that when he saw Winry's smile it would all be worth it. . .

Edward had yet to see that smile . . . and they had already started eating.

All throughout the first course, Edward waited for his wife to talk; to rattle off happy comments about their surroundings and the wonderful tasting food, how beautiful and romantic it all was . . . but she never did.

Winry was silent, murmuring no more than a_ yes_ or _no_ to any question or thought Edward proposed. His first thought was to let her do what she pleased, but found that this approach was impossible for him. He waited patiently throughout the rest of the meal, and by the time desert rolled around, Edward had had enough.

"What's up with you," he asked, somewhat annoyed by the uncharacteristic behavior that had plagued him all evening. "I bring you to the restaurant of your dreams and you haven't said two words all night."

Winry looked up from her bowl of frozen custard with dazed eyes. "I'm fine-"

"Don't give me that," Edward interrupted calmly. "You're never this quiet, unless something's bothering you."

When his wife merely shifted uncomfortably in her seat and offered no explanation, Edward placed his spoon down with a sigh and reached out to take his wife's hand in his own. Little acts of intimacy, such as holding hands, was a sure way to Winry's heart (as Edward very well knew). Well, that or new tools . . .

"Out with it, Winry," he said with a small smile. "Today is supposed to be a happy day for both of us, so why are you acting like I just ruined my automail?"

As Winry's blue eyes lifted to meet Edward's light golden ones, the young man didn't know what to expect. But whatever he had imagined, what he got was unexpected, to say the least. Winry took one look at him, and promptly burst into tears.

Edward froze as his wife's cries turned to shaky sobs and unintelligible sentences.

It was official. He was the worst husband in the history of Amestris.

"Geez, I'm sorry Winry," he amended quickly as he scooted his chair closer to hers and tried in vain to comfort her. "I didn't mean to make you cry. . . I just wanted to know why you're unhappy. . . Riza said that bringing you here would be a dream come true. . . I didn't know it'd upset you like this."

"It's not the restaurant, Ed," Winry said between her tears.

"Then what is it," Edward asked curiously. "You haven't been yourself since I told you about our reservations. And I nearly had to drag you through the door earlier."

"It's just not a good time," was the shaky reply. "I'm having issues-"

"What issues," he pressed anxiously. "Whatever it is Winry, I'm sure I can handle it!"

"FINE," she yelled, regaining a spark of her normal spirit at his endless prodding. "YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW!?"

"Yes," Edward said loudly, ignoring the fact that they were making a scene in a public place, and focusing only on his wife who was giving him a death glare. It was something he had missed the last couple of days, and could barely contain his relief at having it back.

"YOU AREN'T GOING TO LEAVE ME ALONE ARE YOU!?"

"Not a chance."

"YOU'RE SUCH A NUISANCE!"

"Yep."

"I'M PREGNANT!"

"Seriously Winry, you make a big deal out of nothing- . . . What?"

"I'm pregnant, Ed," Winry repeated, softer than before as she looked down at the table. "There, now you know."

Edward eyes grew wide as his head filled with the new information. Everything around him suddenly seemed too vibrant and too distant to touch. The world flipped over on itself and he was helpless to its transition, noting only that his body was tingling.

"I've been acting weird these last couples of days because I didn't know how to tell you," Winry admitted quietly. ". . . I didn't know how you'd take the news-"

Edward's shocked expression quickly turned to one of pure wonderment, and before he could register what he was doing, he had started to laugh. It was a full bellied sound that filled the area around them and spoke of absolute amusement.

"Don't make fun of me, Ed!" Winry yelled, immediately embarrassed. "If you aren't happy about it just tell me like a normal human being!"

After a moment, Edward was able to reign his laughter, but he continued to chuckle as he answered her.

"I'm not making fun of you, Winry," he said as an awestruck smile covered his lips.

"Then why are you laughing!?"

"Because," Edward replied as his chuckles subsided. "We didn't use _Alchemy_."

Winry stared at her husband for several long minutes, before she shook her head. Had Edward really just said what she thought he had?

Before the emotional woman could reprimand him or chuck something at him, Edward continued.

"We _didn't_ use _Alchemy_, Winry," he repeated in amazement. "We've created life- just _you_ and _me_- the _natural _way . . . no transmutations or calculations. . . Just _us._"

The Fullmetal Alchemist slowly lifted his eyes to the ceiling, though his gaze seemed to go much further, and several tears trickled down his cheeks as he looked up in wonder.

"After all me and Al went through, I never thought about trying to- to," here Edward gestured between himself and Winry, but seemed unable to put his thoughts into words. "We've created _human life!" _

Winry felt her heart skip a beat as Ed's reaction finally clicked. He and Al had committed the ultimate taboo when they had tried to bring their mother back: to create human life. Which both Al and Ed had vowed never to try again, and yet here he was: his wife pregnant with their first child. He most likely had never considered the possibility of having children- it wouldn't be surprising, seeing as Edward usually didn't think that far ahead.

"Edward," Winry asked, her heart softening as she reached for his hand once more.

The young man met his wife's gaze with warm golden eyes, "Yes, Winry?"

"I was thinking. . . If the baby's a girl, we could maybe name her Trisha, after your mother."

The smile that Edward gave her put all her worries to rest. Never before had Winry seen him so happy and so at peace.

"I'd like that," he whispered as he pulled her into a tender hug. "And I'm sure Al would too."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_** I have no idea where this came from, but it kept bugging me until I had it type up. Though I did base Ed's reaction on his Proposal to Winry. ^_^ They really make a lovely couple, so realistic/humorous and destructive. XD

This is total Valentines FMA Fluff and I hope you guys enjoy the cavities! ^^ Happy Valentines Day Guys! Love you all!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or FMAB, Edward Elric, Winry Rockbell, Alphonse Elric, or anime/manga in general. (darn the luck!) _**

**_~Lyn Harkeran_**


End file.
